A new ranger tome 1
by Warstock-Leonhart
Summary: Ch.4 up. 6 new teenagers are chosen in Reefside to protect the city. Take place 6 months after the arrival of Tommy in Angel Grove's team. A new battle and also Frank receive bad news
1. Chapter 1: New team

**__**

Chapter 1:New team

Disclaimer: I own almost everything in this story. I do not own the original 6 power rangers of Angel Grove neither Lord Zedd, Rito and Rita and Hayley. But I do own the characters named Frank and Andre. The other characters belong to their own persons which I thank(Amie, Eric and Remy)

¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

"Hey Frank", yelled a girl

The guy named Frank lifted his head from his book and greeted the girl. Frank had 17 years old and was in his junior year. He finished this year then his senior and it was over for him. He was tall, had brown hair and blue-grey eyes depending on his humor. He was pretty good in martial arts, computers and video games.

The girl's name was Amie. If there was a girl Frank would liked to date it probably was Amie. At 17, she was not that tall, a bit shorter than Frank, she had awesome blue eyes dirty blond hair with blond and red highlights, which to her own saying the red was natural. A sportive girl, she took the same martial arts class than Frank but to a less experienced level. Probably not the popular type but to Frank, she was more than beautiful, he couldn't find words to describe her. As soon as he saw her, he waved at her. The Juice bar was one of their favourite place to hang out. School day was over and soon all the gang would be there.

"How you doing Amie", said Frank.

"Oh pretty good", replied the girl. "Remember that test I was worried about"

"Which one you worry about each test", said Frank with laughter. Amie slapped him on the shoulder

"You're not funny, Franky", said Amie. "Anyway it was the English test, well I got an A in it"

"Really", said Frank with mocked surprise. "then you know what this means", he closed his book and held out his hand

"Yup, I know, I know", said Amie while picking out a ten and put it in Frank hand.

"Thank you milady", said Frank.

"So where the others?", asked the girl.

"Well Andre and Hayley are probably testing some new programs or reading books on marketing", started Frank.

"Or probably on their way to their table", finished Andre who just arrived. "You know Frank you were right for the testing programs but that was half an hour ago"

"And what you were doing, don't take half an hour to come here", replied Amie

"Hummm", Andre blushed at the statement

"Nothing really" finished quickly Hayley

Hayley and Andre. Two persons meant for each other to Frank's opinions. their both loves computers, they are owners and founders of the computer club. They are also planning on opening a cafe or an high school hang out since the school committee plans on banning the juice bar. Oh also, Amie likes to be the matchmaker.

"Ok, know where Eric and Remy are?", asked Frank

"Well on my way to the computer class, I saw them in one of the library's class probably planning some new strategies.", said André.

Eric and Remy. Two hockey fans who takes the same martial arts class than the rest of the gang. Also they are big sports video gamers. You needed help with a game, Eric, Remy, Andre and Frank were the guys you needed to see. For their outfit. Frank was wearing his traditional orange tanktop with his black karate jeans. Amie was in a brown tank top with black shorts. Andre was wearing a light grey shirt and his black pants. Hayley was wearing her purple blouse with a long black skirt cut to the side up to her knee. Eric was wearing a beige T-shirt with a pair of jeans. Remy was wearing the same thing except his shirt was kaki.

Then, an earthquake started which was not frequent in the city of Reefside. In one second it was over and Frank saw a red figure in the window and almost a dozens of grey guys with a chest plate with a Z on it, started to create havoc in the juice bar. Not wanting to loose the bar, Frank and the other started to fight them. Their stamina started to be low when André kicked the Z and the grey guy just evaporated

"Guys, head for the Z", yelled André.

No one was left in the juice bar except the 6 teenagers. They started to hit the Z and in no time all the grey guy were gone. Then they all felt light and surrounded by a color. Frank was orange, Hayley was purple, Eric was beige, Remy kaki, Amie was brown and Andre had grey. Then they all disappeared and felt transported. Finally two seconds after they arrived and landed with a thud on the ground.

"Ouch hey where is this place", said Eric

"We welcome you to the Command center of Reefside", said a loud voice.

The six teenagers looked at the direction of the voice and gasped

Warstock: there you go, this is the 1st chapter of the tome 1. Finally finished

Dark-link: it's unbelievable

Warstock: took out a sledgehammer and hammer dark-link a couple of times. Dark-link is flat on the ground Ah better, well tome 1 is now under way please review to tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2: Powers like you never seem th...

Disclaimer : like the other chapters, no offence and no money was made from this

Author notes : It's not that I don't like the way the rangers morphed in the first season but I'll directly go to the color-ranger power morphin sentence

**__**

Chapter 2 :Powers like you never seen them

"We welcome you to the Command center of Reefside", said a loud voice. Frank and the others gasped as they saw a giant floating head in a tube.

"Allow me to introduce myself", said the floating thing. "I am Zoltar of Eltar, an intergalactic being trapped in a time warp capsule**(A/N let just say he was trapped at the same time as Zordon)** and the little robot down there is Alpha Four. The reason of your presence is because of your skills and I would like to recruit you 6 to defend the Earth from a damned wizard, controlled by in far distance by a man called himself Lord Zedd. He is the man behind all evil." Zoltar then let them see pictures of the Wizard and finally one of Lord Zedd.

"Hey that's the guy I saw at the window of the bar but hell I ain't ninja turtles and I don't want myself to be killed in a battle", said Frank.

"My young friends, 6 months ago, 6 others rangers were born in an another city and there aren't dead by now, you have some mystical power within you. I have been considering these powers and I need you to use them. You are the new super heroes in town, if we can say that.", said Zoltar. "Lord Zedd probably went back to the moon where his palace is. So do you want the responsibility of this."

"I really don't mind but we don't dispose of anything except our body, it's gonna be hard no", asked Hayley.

"Not at all", said the mighty head. "I'll give you special powers guided by some of the ancient creature you call dinosaurs. Amie, the power of the Cephalosaurus will aid you in this quest. Hayley, The Ankylosaurus will guide you. Remy, the white Dragonzord would be please to have you as his partner. André, the taller of your group, Brachiosaurus will be at your side. Eric, the impatient of the group, the spike on the stegosaurus will represents your comportment in battle and Frank, the awesome Velociraptor will be led by you in this intense battle. Each of you have a special color. Amie, you have the brown color, Hayley, purple suits you well, it will be your ranger color. Remy, you seem to already know your color, it's white, Andre, a bit Darker than Remy, Grey will be your color. Eric, beige will be the dominant color and Frank harbour the Orange color. However, to be a Power ranger, you must respect three simple rules. Never uses your power for your personal gains, never provoke the wizard if he didn't provoke you and last but not all, never reveal yourself. No one must know that you're a power ranger."

Alpha then passes and give each of them a coin which flashed their own color like if they accept their owner and a power morpher

"Ayeyayaya", said the little robot. "To activate your power in battle you must put your coin in the morpher, lift the morpher in the sky and says your own color plus ranger power".

"Like this Alpha", said Frank. He lifted his morpher after putting the coin in and cried: "Orange Ranger Power!".

Then an orange blinding light shone and in the place of Frank stood a guy wearing orange all over him, white diamond on his chest, ankles and wrist. A belt was in place with the morpher in his center, a holster was on his side with a blaster gun and he had a helmet and it was like the whole helmet was a face of a velociraptor. All of them was shocked and then Frank de-morphed and looked at Alpha.

"Ayeyayaya", said the robot.

"Well your quest for fighting evil has begun.", said Zoltar.

Then an alarm bell rang and all of the ranger looked in disbelief at Zoltar.

"Your first test of your power can begin now. A monster is attacking the city, go now and may the power protect you", said Zoltar.

"All right", said Frank. "It's morphin time"

Remy decided to go for it first and cried

"White ranger Power"

Eric being always with Remy took the second place and said

"Beige ranger Power"

Amie decided to go for it and yelled

"Brown ranger Power"

Andre who looked more confident then ever and said

"Grey ranger power"

Hayley was a bit reluctant but still cried

"Purple ranger Power"

Frank inspired a good draft of air and yelled

"Orange ranger Power".

All six color shone briefly and then all six of them were in Ranger attire and were teleported to the sight of their first battle where a dozen of more patrollers were. The putties were no matches for the combined power of all rangers and soon they were facing a Pig-like creature. Pigter was his name. Pigter was about 6 feet tall, had a pig face with a ring in his nose. Two swords took the place of the arms on his belly he had a gem and in overall was ugly.

On his side, stood the wizard.

"So, I believe you are power rangers, my master told me, you would came so I had made this little pet for your demise. You had made the wrong choice by wanting to face the Wizard of Power", said the wizard and he disappeared

"Well, look like we have to fight that thing", said Amie.

"Let's go", said Eric

The Rangers charged forward and the gem on the pig like creature began to shone

TBC

Ahhh a cliff-hanger, I'm so evil, please review and let me think what you think of it. I might do an another story with some created rangers. So leave me an email or a review and tell me about your character, which kind of power(can be your own ranger power), how he morph, how he/she looks, his ranger color, well usual ranger stuff. I'll try to put chapter 3 soon

Warstock


	3. Chapter 3: The First battle

Disclaimer: Like usual I only own my rangers minus Hayley. I don't own anything else perhaps maybe the wizard, Pigter and the Zords.

**Chapter 3:The first battle**

****

Last time

Pigter was his name. Pigter was about 6 feet tall, had a pig face with a ring in his nose. Two swords took the place of the arms on his belly he had a gem and in overall was ugly.

On his side, stood the wizard.

"So, I believe you are power rangers, my master told me you would came, so I had made this little pet for your demise. You had made the wrong choice by wanting to face the Wizard of Power", said the wizard and he disappeared

"Well, look like we have to fight that thing", said Amie.

"Let's go", said Eric

The Rangers charged forward and the gem on the pig like creature began to shine.

****

Now

Three lasers shot from the gem. The lasers brought down the rangers and got back to him. Then, Two lasers went to the tips of the blades on Pigter and one went to the ring on his nose making a golden lozenge shield. The color faded quickly before the rangers could even realise. The Rangers got up and drew their weapons  
"Ankylo-bow", said Amie.

"Dragon-dagger", said Remy

"Cephalo-lance", said Hayley

"Stego-daggers", said Eric

"Brachio-staff", yelled André

"Raptor-sword", said Frank.

The Raptor made a pose with the weapon while they all said

"Power Rangers".

"Hahahahhahaha", said Pigter. "You really think you can beat me with your weapons. I'm stronger than you Power Losers".

"This pig is ready to be hammed", said Frank.

They charged once more and all the rangers except Frank tried their weapon on Pigter. Frank saw a golden light shine when his friend got sent back by the shield. Frank also saw the length of the blade on the Stego-dagger going longer, knowing that Eric was really gonna lose it. Frank ran with him but while Eric slashed the pig Frank jumped over Pigter and slashed him in the back. The Golden shield failed the pig-monster and faded away.

"Let's put them together guys", said Frank

All the rangers launched their weapons in the air

Frank jumped and caught the mighty weapon

"Power Blaster ready, Aim and", said Frank

"Uh oh", said Pigter

"FIRE", said all the rangers.

Pigter exploded and the wizard appeared.

"Well done rangers, but you're not through yet hehe", said the Wizard. "Growth sequence activates".

Pigter appeared and was around thirty foot high.

"Uh oh, I think we may have a problem here", said Eric

Their watch beeped

"Never fear Rangers, I have something just for you, just say we need Dino-Zords power now", said Zoltar.

"We Dino-Zords power now", said all the rangers.

The zords appeared and the Rangers instinctly knew to jump into the vehicles.

"Megazord sequence on-line", said Alpha 4 into the cockpit of each ranger.

The Dragonzord retracted his arms and legs. The Ankylosaur retracted his legs and formed the left arm of the Megazord. The Cephalosaurus formed the other arm. The Stegosaur became a spiked shield that rested on the Cephalo-arm. The Brachiosaurus became the legs. The tail of the Dragonzord attached to the legs of the megazord in case of a back attack. The Raptor became a deadly sword. The sword was double-bladed as the long claw of the Raptor made the second blade.

All 6 rangers were in the cockpit of the Megazord

"Megazord On-line", yelled the Rangers.

Pigter went to attack first and the Megazord used his sword to cut his gem in the middle of his stomach, so he couldn't cast his golden shield. Pigter used the power the wizard gave him by shooting laser from his eyes. The Megazord got hit and went sprawling on the floor. Frank got angry and tried one attack.

"Stego-ring", yelled Frank

The Stego-shield became like a boomerang that the Megazord launched on Pigter. Then Pigter went down but got up again.

"Pig-laser", yelled Pigter.

Pigter launched his laser again but the rangers were ready and the small shield that rested on the ankylo-arm began to spin and the laser went back to his launcher sending him down again.

Frank decided it was time to finish it

"Raptor Strike", yelled Frank.

The Megazord put his sword in front of him then on his side and with a quick swipe destroyed every chance Pigter had to destroy the world as the Pig was litteraly destroyed.

"All right guys we did it", said Frank.

As they got out the Megazord dismantled and all zords went to their resting place. The Rangers teleported to the command center.

"Congratulations Rangers, you won the first battle but more are to come.

Go rest now and may the power protect you.", said Zoltar to his team.

"You may have won Rangers but the war has only begun.", said the wizard as the tip of his wand started to glow.

_Warstock: Chapter 3 finished, finally. Sorry if it took so long, I got a lot of work at school to do and I had to type it in my class. So bear with me please. Also I would like if you would review PLEASE._


	4. Chapter 4: a new battle and bad news

**Chapter IV:Battle and bad news**

**Last Time**

As they got out the Megazord dismantled and all zords went to their resting place. The Rangers teleported to the command center.

"Congratulations Rangers, you won the first battle but more are to come.

Go rest now and may the power protect you. " said Zoltar to his team.

"You may have won Rangers but the war has only begun.", said the wizard as the tip of his wand started to glow.

**Now**

"Man, that was brutal" said Eric while going in the juice bar, that exam was the toughest yet.

"Well Eric, if you had read the book like the teacher said, you would have no problem", said Frank.

"Oh no, I'm gonna fail this test", whined Amie.

"20 bucks you pass", said Frank while extending his arm.

"All right", said the girl, tapping his hand

TITITULITITU

"Oh man, at least it's after the test, said Eric

"Frank here", said Frank in his watch after realizing he was alone

"Rangers, teleport to the command center immediately, it's an emergency", said Alpha 4

"We're on our way", said Amie

The 6 teenagers went into light streak and 10 second later arrived in the command center

"Rangers", said Zoltar. "The Wizard has sent an another monster" The viewing globe shown the image of a giant serpent attacking Reefside.

"His name is Snakalis. He can shoot poison from his mouth so be careful, his grip is also unbreakable so good luck Rangers.

"Well guys I think this is it, It's Morphin time"

"White Ranger power", said Remy

"Beige Ranger power". said Eric

"Brown Ranger power", said Amie

"Grey Ranger power", said André

"Purple Ranger power", said Hayley

"Orange Ranger power", said Frank

The Rangers showed up and the snake-like creature laughed at them.

"sssWelcomess PowerSsss Losssssersssss", hissed the creature.

"Gross"said Amie

The serpent started to attack and tried to bite each of the rangers who managed to dodge. The rangers tried to attack but short range didn't work. Finally the serpent managed to get all of the rangers at the same place and spit his poison making the rangers suit sparkling and the rangers were thrown down.

"You're worthssssslessssssssssssssss", hissed Snakalis

"Now enough is enough", said Eric drawing one oh his Stego daggers and throw it at the snake and with the force of the throw sent the serpent-like creature to flight back and unfortunely for him, a tree was behind him so the serpent was attached to the tree and unable to get out.

"Ahhhh good for you sssnake", said Remy

"Raptor Sword", Frank conjured his sword and slashed at the serpent and frank took out the dagger and give it back to Eric, the snake was on the ground but showing sign of life.

"Okay guys, it's Blasting time", cheered Amie

"Power Blaster up and running," said Frank

The snake was back up and charged at the rangers

"Ready Aim", said Frank

The snake jumped(depend on how well a snake can jump)

"FIRE", yelled the Rangers as the snake was getting to the tip of the weapon.

Snakalis was no more, the rangers totally vaporised him. Surprisingly, the wizard didn't make him grow. The rangers demorphed and went home.

------

As Frank reached his house he went in and his parents announced a good new that for Frank felt like bad

"We're moving to Angel Grove son", said his father

"WHAT, but I can't I'm a ran… student here and I want to finish my high school here

"Well honey, you will finish this year and after that we're moving", said his dad smiling.

"Can I go into my room now", said Frank

"Sure", said his mom worried.

An hour later, his mom knocked on the door

"Frank, can I come in"

"Sure mom", said Frank.

"What is it Frank, you don't seem happy", said his mother

"No I'm not, hell, everything I've done lately will go down into the toilet", frnak said angry

"What do you mean?", asked his mother.

"Well all my attempt of going out with Amie which I after 2 years of trying finally succeed and it will all down and all of my extra-curricular activities I have and everything. I'm not the same boy than 2 year ago, I grew up a lot with my friends, I became more independent, more out-going and now I will have to start fresh, it don't work for me", said Frank, calming down a bit.

"Well congratulations for you and Amie, I know you love her but we will like be only an hour away it's not that long", said his mother.

"Yeah like Dad would travel me only to go see my girlfriend, hopefully I will be with her when I'll pass my license", said Frank

His mother smiled "well if you're anything like you're father, she will fall head over heels for you"

"Thanks mom, but that don't make me more happy to move", said Frank

"I know, now you want supper, I ordered some pizza oh and by the way I'm not that happy to move too, so is you're father, we will just have more cash and that would be great", his mother said while passing her arm around his shoulders.

"Sure, let's go", said Frank.


End file.
